Cyclic compounds, namely hexalkanoyloxybenzenes, are known (cf. S. Chandrasekhar, Mol. Cryst. Liq. Cryst., 63, (1981), 171-179 and the literature indicated therein).
Other compounds having discotic properties and their use are described for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,709.